


Octumber 2018

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, So many AUs, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Vore, a lot of cute tum stuff, safe vore, so many other skeletons, undertum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: A series of short stories about cute tummies in general





	1. First Experience (Blueberry)

He was really enjoying his time on the surface.

Being the mascot for monsterkind, Blue got to accompany Chara to every event, and that also meant he got to have a lot of fun! Bake sales, carnivals, monster holiday celebrations at the embassy, it was great!

But Sans noticed that humans tended to think that, because he was small and energetic, he was a child. Didn’t they know children wore stripes? Apparently humans didn’t use that system, but he still thought they should know that monsters do! And that meant he was an adult.

After a particularly disheartening meeting with human dignitaries, Sans retreated to the cafe near the embassy. Grillby had set up shop here, and the fire monster had the sorts of food Sans liked to wipe away the sting of being underestimated and infantilized.

“Hi, Grillby.” He tried to smile, but it was hard when he was feeling so down.

“Oh Sans, was it that bad? You look positively dejected,” crackled the fire, his whimsical suit and glasses contrasting with the concern in his posture.

“They asked me why monsters would allow a child like me to be out of school so often.” He almost snarled, but the impulse startled him and he shook it off. “Grillby, I just don’t understand why they insist on acting like I’m a baby bones. Especially the men! It’s like they want to hurt my feelings.”

There was a soft tutting sound, and Grillby put a bag of fresh lemon squares and maple bacon bars. “Maybe they do, but it’s their loss, my friend. I almost want to give you these on a tab. I hate seeing you so down, even if it does put some g in my pocket.”

“I know. That’s why I come to you first.” Sans finally brought out his sunny smile. “You’re my friend, after all. And I don’t mind paying for your hard work!”

Putting the right coinage on the counter, Sans took the bag and straightened his shoulders, “Thank you for your delicious food, Grillby! I’ll keep my chin up and see if tomorrow is a better day!”

Grillby waved as he left, chuckling softly. He’d given Sans a little extra today to make sure his most loyal customer could know he supported him.

—

“W-Wowie!” Sans couldn’t believe it.

Instead of the two lemon squares and two maple bars he usually recieved, there were a dozen sweets in the bag! Six of each of his favorites, and a little blank business card with a scribbled happy fire on it. When had Grillby put these in the bag?!

“O-oh dear…I don’t know what to do.” Sans fretted for a moment. Usually, he had one of each treat once he got home, and then the other two once he woke up in the morning to give that extra pep to his step the next day.

But there were so many now! “If I don’t eat them within 24 hours, they won’t be warm still…” And what was the point of a Grillby’s sweet if it was cold?!

Well, might as well get started.

Papyrus hadn’t returned from….wherever he was working lately, yet, so he went to the kitchen and got some milk to go with his sweets. Cow Milk was so much sweeter, creamier, and more refreshing than Echo Flower Milk. It also went much better with lemon and maple flavors!

“Mwehehehe! The surface is a great place, even if some humans are misguided. And I get to enjoy it.” He liked thinking about things like that, all the advantages he had now on the surface. It made his whole day better.

There was a soft humming as he ate a maple bar, enjoying the savory and salty bacon that contrasted with the doughy sweetness. It was so good that he couldn’t help wiggling his toes, freed as they were from his boots once he got home.

All too soon, the lovely bar was gone, leaving only a few delicious bits of icing on his fingers. So he switched over to a lemon square, the powdered sugar dulling the sour tang of the lemon in a lovely way.

Lemons were some of his favorite fruit, especially because they smelled and tasted so good in desserts! He tried to eat healthy, mostly, but Sans couldn’t deny the fact that sugar just made him happy. Especially warm, bright flavors of sugar, like lemon and blue raspberry.

He slowly grazed through his treats, only realizing time had passed when his milk glass was empty. “Oh.” Sans jolted a bit, surprised that it was already gone.

He just brought the carton to the table this time, though Sans noticed he felt a little off. Counting his treats, he frowned when he realized there were still eight left. “I thought for sure I’d be almost done with just one milk glass…” Well, it seemed he’d need to work on his estimation skills a bit.

Oh well.

The warmth of the treats remained even now, and Sans sighed as he felt it sliding down into his stomach. It was so nice in comparison to the normal chill he felt from his cyan magic. Outside temperature couldn’t really affect him, but with his internal temperature being relatively low, the blossoming warmth felt heavenly. Maybe that’s why he liked Grillby’s sweets but didn’t appreciate Muffet’s? Probably, yes, but also because Muffet was too taciturn and silent for him to be able to feel comfortable around her.

A weight had settled into his torso, and Sans felt the front of his shirt worriedly after the next duo of pastries vanished. “O-oh dear. That’s not supposed to happen.” His ecto body had filled in between his ribs and pelvis. Normally it only did that if he wanted it to, but now he couldn’t make it go away. “That’s….mweh….” Looking between the six remaining sweets and his hand, Sans whimpered softly and picked up the next one. He only had to eat four more and that would leave him a pick-me-up in the morning.

With the milk, it was a little easier, even though he was starting to feel full. The maple bars are the hardest for Sans to get through, and he’s very grateful for the change of taste and texture when he switches to the lemon squares. As he swallowed the last bite of the first lemon square, he couldn’t help panting and leaning back in his seat. “Oooh…this was more than I realized. M-maybe if I just….rest for a moment…” 

Not used to eating so much at once, much less so much sugar and flour, his belly was making some unsettled burbles that could be easily heard. Sans huffed and slid his shorts down just a bit to relieve a bit of pressure, but even with that he still felt heavy and overfull. “H-how does Papy do this?” he wondered sadly as his hands rubbed hesitant circles into the increasingly achey membrane.

There was no way he could finish, Not at all. And it made him so sad! Grillby had given him a gift and he wasn’t going to be able to appreciate it properly. Sniffling and hiccuping softly, Sans wobbled to his feet and groaned at the shift in gravity on the magic packed into his stomach. “Maybe because he’s taller?” Sans was still wondering how his older brother managed to eat so much in a day and not end up in pain like he was currently. He knew (from having to pay the tab) that Papyrus tended to pig out when he went to Muffet’s, or at least every third time, but still he stayed in a good mood and rail thin and Sans could NOT understand it.

The couch was the first leaning post on the way up the stairs, and by the time he made it, Sans was stifling painful air pockets that bubbled up his throat from the movement. He did not like this feeling one bit, and was so glad to be able to take his restrictive clothes off and very carefully slip on a pair of pajama pants. 

Magic had concentrated inside him so densely his stomach looked significantly darker than his normal magic, and it felt tight and overheated to the touch. “I’m not doing that again. Owie…” whimpered the small skeleton as he curled under his covers. “I think *hic* mmn, I think I should try to sleep, even if it’s a waste of t-time.” It would be easier to ignore the soreness if he was asleep, and maybe by morning he would feel better.

So, despite hating sleep, Sans closed his sockets and used a bit of power to flick off the lights in his room. His brother respected his privacy, so there would be no interruptions to his attempt at recovery.


	2. Best to Worst (Tinytale Sans- Strawberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry (tinytale Sans of my own) goes diving in a jelly jar

Being small wasn’t so bad.

Sans really enjoyed snoozing in pockets, watching things from high furniture, and getting his privacy in dark crannies under things.

But he had to say, his favorite thing was the fact that food was so BIG now.

Human food was not something the fae were used to in general, since it didn’t tend to fall through into their realm, but it was so amazing to see the variety and colorful presentation.

Sure, most of it wasn’t his speed, not really fond of vegetables as he was, but there were things….

Frisk tended to keep him close, and he didn’t mind that at all. Kid had really depended on him back in the Fae realm and they felt safer with him around. But today they left him home, and he could finally do something he’d been dreaming about.

So now he was up on the counter, using a spoon to leverage off the lid off the jar of strawberry jam.

Having succeeded, Sans teleported with the spoon, sitting on the lip of the jar. “mission accomplished,” he chuckled before plopping himself and the spoon inside the jar. There wasn’t much left by Frisk’s standards, but he was more than pleased by the thick layer of sweetness around himself.

Scooping up the goop, he began eating it with gusto, enjoying the flavor of his favorite treat. Being small had its advantages, and he’d miss being able to do this when his body adjusted to the lack of ambient magic.

–

Frisk came home from school and giggled happily as they called out for Sans.

But there was no answer, and it made them frown. The other fae would normally stay out in the garden in the makeshift “fairy village” but Sans liked to be inside. So he should be around somewhere.

They found him when they heard a sound from the kitchen. It was the spoon he’d set in the jar with him, clinking and shifting as he tried to climb out. “uh…h-hey frisk.”

Sans was a mess, covered from head to toe in bits of strawberry jam from the now-empty jar, and sheepishly trying to climb out by himself and failing.

“Why didn’t you use your wings?” Frisk asked softly as they fished the tiny skeleton from the jar and ran some warm water in the sink so he could wash off.

“didn’t wanna,” he looked away, blushing softly with magic. Truth was, he’d tried and was too heavy to get off the ground.

Frisk just smiled and set him in the sink, letting him get the gooey red jelly off his bones.

“uh…you won’t tell paps i did this, will you?” he asked, more than a little embarrassed that the child had found him stuck in a jar, in his shorts only. He did not want his brother finding out.

About to reply, Frisk found themselves stopped, “THERE’S NO NEED FOR THEM TO TELL ME ANYTHING! I SAW YOUR DISGRACEFUL BEHAVIOR ALREADY!”

Sans’ eye lights went out and he lay down on his back under the water. “dust me, frisk. it’s kinder.”

Papyrus had fluttered down from the upper cabinets by now and began chastising his brother, “I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT NOT ONLY WOULD YOU BREAK INTO THE JAM JAR, BUT YOU STAYED UNTIL YOUR GLUTTONOUS BEHAVIOR GOT YOU STUCK! MY STARS, ARE YOU MY BROTHER OR A PIG? I DON’T QUITE KNOW RIGHT NOW!” The normally cheery skeleton was fuming, eyes popping out of his sockets. “YOU KNOW YOUR SHORTCUTS DON’T WORK IF YOU GET OVERBURDENED AND YET YOU ATE YOURSELF INTO A CORNER!”

“paps please.” Sans groaned, trying to curl up and failing spectacularly from the solid, dark orb of magic and jam that sat on his lap.

“NO! YOU DESERVE A CHASTISEMENT!” Papyrus stomped his foot, but Frisk gently rubbed his skull to try and calm him. “HUMAN…WHY ARE YOU NOT ANGRY? HE STOLE YOUR JAM WITHOUT EVEN ASKING. AND…AND ISN’T THIS BAD FOR HIM TO DO TO HIMSELF?”

Shrugging, Frisk answered, “If it makes him happy, I don’t mind. I just don’t want him to hurt himself, that’s all. So maybe don’t get into the jar? Or get the jar to lay sideways against something so you can get out next time?”

Sighing, Sans nodded and reached a hand up to Frisk, who gladly turned off the water and pulled him up into their hands, “thanks, bud.”

They nodded, and picked up a paper towel for him before heading to the living room. Poor Sans, they thought as he dried off, looking miserable.

–

Papyrus was never going to let him live this down.

Sans almost thought it would have been better if he HAD been stuck in the jar for a whole weekend, as his brother was constantly warning could have happened. At least then he’d have had time to look a little less like a slime had decided to climb all over him. And he wouldn’t have been sitting here, in the dark, nursing his stomach from overfilling it and also being highly stressed directly after.

He was embarrassed, sure, but the emotional pain was not his main concern. Instead, he was more worried about the sluggish, painful cramping of his magic as it slowly converted the heavy human food into usable magical energy. He loved strawberry jam, sure, but eating this much at once had been a very big mistake on so many fronts.

At least Frisk wasn’t mad. No, instead, the kind human had warmed up a little beanbag and tucked it into his little mattress pouch so the warmth could help his upset stomach. They even told him he looked cute, which was kind of extra embarrassing but also reassuring. Frisk didn’t think he was disgusting, so there was that.

But he definitely wasn’t going to try jar diving again anytime soon.


	3. Bug (Lustfell Papyrus - Whip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems being magic doesn't stop you from getting sick  
> (starring my Lustfell Papyrus, Whip, with a cameo of his brother, Spice)

While he was a bastion of dominant energy on a normal day, today, Whip was absolutely weak.

He normally didn’t need sleep, but last night he’d been uncharacteristically tired and had lain down to sleep. On waking, he’d been unable to move and unbearably dizzy. 

Spice was in as soon as he’d croaked out a call, and worried. “bro, what’s wrong?”

“I CAN’T….” he then shot his arm out, grabbing the trash can he used for old torture sketches, and spit up a gout of sour tasting magic discharge into it. “UGH.”

“oh geeze, looks like ya got the bug that’s goin’ around new home.” Spice sighed and rubbed his sockets. “okay, bro, i’ll call undyne and then we’re gettin’ you somethin’ light and some water. you should be fine in a few days.”

“WHAT?” Whip didn’t want to hear that. He was about to protest but the soreness in his bones had come on full force and he could not do it. It also didn’t help that the violent expulsion of discharge had left his stomach aching from the jolt.

Spice dialed the phone as he sat at his brother’s desk, and Whip could only really glare at the ceiling as his body betrayed him. “undyne? yeah, it’s sans. bro’s got the bug that’s been goin’ around an’…..eh? ok. i’ll tell ‘im. see ya.”

Whip huffed, “WHAT DID SHE SAY?”

“said if she saw ya up an’ around before the end’a the week, she’d kick your ass,” Spice shrugged, “but i ain’t lettin’ ya, so there’s no need ta worry ‘bout it.”

With that Spice stood up and walked out, saying with a grin, “i’ll getcha some water and broth, see if it’ll flush that discharge out.” Whip could only groan and stay put, body too weak to do much else.

–

The water and broth did not flush anything out. Instead, it added fuel to the fire and left him with a solid, cramping, uncomfortable stomach that would not disappear no matter how much he wanted it to. 

“i’m so sorry, bro, this is what al said to do for the bug, but…oh geeze, i’m gonna go see her personally,” Spice took one step before stopping, “but i don’t wanna leave you alone?”

“SANS.” Whip panted, gritting his teeth through a stabbing cramp, “GO OR…OR I’LL USE YOUR SHOES AS THE SICK BUCKET.”

“got it bro, bye.” He vanished without further prompting. Whip just wanted to be alone right now, with no witnesses to his humiliating situation. 

It was bad, honestly. Magical diseases were just aberrant strains of ambient magic that would disrupt the normal flow of a monster’s internal magic and cause various effects. Right now, it was making a near uninterrupted string of gurgles and bubbles, rolling and bringing up stinging pockets of air that he had no clue how to stop. It was a miserable existence.

But at least he’d managed not to spit up any further. That was something.

–

Spice came back with a bottle of something and found Whip asleep.

“well…guess i should let ‘im rest, but…” he looked at the bottle. Turns out this was not a bug, but a reaction to a lack of fresh magic intake. The discharge was from trying to get rid of used up material, and feeding him had just confused his system since it wasn’t used to any influx. The liquid in the bottle would sort of ‘reset’ his system so he could recover properly.

“eh….yeah. i’ll let ‘im sleep.” He wasn’t going to complain if his brother was sleeping for once. Another good, and necessary, change for their life. He’d cross the ‘you need to actually eat, bro’ bridge when he came to it.


	4. Heist (Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-posting this to another work of mine because it's a prequel
> 
> Red has to get energy so he can escape

Stealth was the name of the game.

If he could get downstairs and avoid the traps, he could get to the fridge.

It had been days since he’d been able to eat properly. His brother had snapped after finding out about his illegal stand, saw it as an embarrassment for him as the captain of the guard.

He’d been living on Boss’s food schedule, which was ONE STINKIN’ MEAL a day! And it wasn’t even good, filling food, no, it was a single fruit and granola bowl, plain, with water.

Red winced as his stomach growled in complaint at the thought of the measly pittance he’d been giving to it. “i know, i know, but it’s either that or nothin’ right now.” His clothes were already loose from the deprivation, but hopefully he’d be able to get something tonight.

He couldn’t go overboard either, or Boss would find out. If worst came to worst, he’d lock himself in his lab and finish his machine, go somewhere else. He didn’t even care if it dusted him instead of transporting at this point. His life was over either way if Boss found out he’d stolen food.

So his first order of business was getting downstairs silently. That was easy enough, one simple shortcut and he was on the couch. But now he had to be very careful.

He knew, with absolute certainty, that Boss would have set traps and alarms around the fridge, and he had to figure them out and disarm them without setting off even one.

Well…when Red saw the kitchen he felt the magic begin to bead up on his skull. The whole kitchen was criss-crossed in tripwires, all attached to bells and cans and all manner of loud objects (including a dog?)

“okay, bud, just…take it slow. real easy now.” He knew it was dumb whispering to himself, but it made him feel better than the silence of the house at night.

His magic was weak, so he could only do quick bursts of it, but that was used to unhook all the trip wires and flick the off switches on the motion detectors. The dog…well, he sort of shortcutted it to the librarby. give the guys over there something to do.

Almost relaxing, he stepped into the kitchen and jumped when a deep roar sounded in the quiet room. Of course, from the burning pain that went with it, Red realized it was just his stomach again. “hey, we’re workin’ on it here,” he hissed, double checking the fridge before opening it up.

Of course Boss had tossed all his food, and there was only the ridiculous tupperware collection on his side and an empty chisp bag on Red’s. “damn. now what?”

He couldn’t touch the tupperware. That was the fastest way to death and he was not tempting it further. But he couldn’t starve either. He wasn’t going to be able to do anything pretty soon and with HP as low as his, no magic shielding meant certain doom, too.

He had no choice.

“okay, bud, we’re getting out of here,” he went to the cabinets and took every packet of instant oatmeal from the ‘emergency’ bucket. Then he high tailed it out of the house and into his lab. No more worries, no more Boss, no more starving.

But he had to have fuel to run his mind and body while he fixed that machine.

–

A kettle full of snow, more snow in buckets that would melt while he ate the first batch, and a small hot plate were the tools that were getting Red out.

As soon as the first bite of hot mush hit his mouth, he moaned. “stars, that’s good. dang it, he’s starved me to the point even this gummy mess is good.” Ugh, he was gonna miss Grillby’s when he left. Wherever he went, though, it had to better than here.

He really couldn’t help bolting down the first bowl, needing something inside him NOW. But it was still hot and filling and oh so good even plain as it was. A small laugh escaped as he felt it finally hit bottom, “geeze…maybe when this is all over i’ll open an oatmeal stand instead. definitely puts me in a good mood right now.”

But he went slower with the next bowl, and the next, working between spoonfuls and fiddling with the wires. Red’s whole system was coming back online after feeling tired and weak for so long, and he could finally feel confident again in his thoughts and actions. Food was important to him; he’d opened the illegal hot dog stand to try and make money, sure, but he also did it because he wanted to put out a quality product. Water sausages were criminally underused for being so tasty, and he made the best ones, and home made buns, too.

Thinking about how Boss disrespected his interest in food made him mad, but he shook the anger off in favor of appreciating his own work on the machine. Mechanical Engineering PhD paid off, finally. There was no part of this machine that wouldn’t work.

Except the operator, of course. Because he’d lost track of himself and there wasn’t a speck of food left in his little lab.

“o-oh gosh…” his hand went to his belly, wincing as a worrying gurgle echoed in the small room. “mmmn, yeah, that’s what i get.” Swallowing the thick remnants of oatmeal in his mouth, Red eased himself down into the beanbag chair he’d hidden away in here, the one place his tyrannical brother didn’t know about.

“easy, *hic* easy boy…” he began to pant as he felt how solid, yet small his stomach was under his shirt. “dang, he really did *hip* do a number on me. oooh, yeah….mmn…no more.” The membrane of magic had become too thin, where before it had been soft and thick. Now it was stretched painfully tight, and Red had no choice but to ride it out.

“okay,” he whined softly, pulling his jacket off gingerly to cool off his overheating bones, “s-so *hic* so we’ll wait this out and then….mmn, then leave. okay.” He could deal with this. This was good pain. This was going to turn into energy and magic he could protect himself with. So he was going to wait.

And then he was going to get out.


	5. Stress-eating (Lustswap Papyrus- Sweet-pea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet-pea has gotten himself in a bit of trouble  
> (my version of lustswap papyrus)

This was bad.

He’d thought he could go out now that he’d had some successes. Sweet-pea had tried to go to Hotland with the ferry, and he’d been alright until the temperature changed.

Then his breathing had started accelerating, and his marrow froze despite the heat from the rocks.

He couldn’t even leave the boat he was shaking so badly, and the Ferryman had taken pity on him and gone back.

Now he was holed up in his room with nice cream and chisps, watching UnderTube in the dark. Because light was too stimulating if it was all over the room.

Eating the nice cream, Sweet-pea let the cold creamy treat sooth his frayed nerves. Just letting it melt in his mouth and trickle down his throat felt so much better than the whole trip had. Panic attacks were the worst, and it was absolutely exhausting.

But the nice cream was a good idea, at least. Very grounding.

He ate the whole pint pretty quickly, only three or four videos in to the “katamari damacy 100% play through” he’d found. Disappointed, he put the empty container aside and thought about how he felt. Still shaky and drained, but no panicked energy anymore. That was good.

So he opened the family sized chisps and the soda he’d brought with them. Soda wasn’t that common in his house, but he always kept some for panic attacks. The fizzy drink helped cheer him up.

Sweet-pea got into a trance after that. Watching the ball roll across the screen, munching on the salty, crunchy chisps and sipping at the dark, caramel-y soda pop.

At some point, Sweet-pea noticed he felt…uncomfortable, curled up over himself as he was. So he shifted around and leaned against his bed behind him as he watched, and continued what he was doing.

Finally, he reached the end of the playlist and sighed. No more anxiety.

Oh.

Looking down, he realized that not only had his body materialized, but his stomach was sticking out and burbling softly.

“what?” had he really eaten that much? Now that he looked, yes, he had. A whole pint of nice cream, the majority of the chisps bag and three quarters of the two liter soda bottle. Oh dear.

But….his body felt warm and safe for once, even if he occasionally had to stifle an irritating air pocket from the combination of soda and nice cream. Climbing up into his bed, Sweet-pea carefully laid back and sighed. It was nice to feel secure, the weight inside him pressing his spine into the bed just enough to feel good. Nobody could move him from his bed right now. Nothing was wrong, he had good thoughts right now, and while he was full, he wasn’t in pain. He felt good.

And that was very rare, so he decided to take a nap and fully enjoy the peace.


	6. Homecoming (TV tale Sans -Cable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My baby Cable gets welcomed back to his home  
> (not canon to the actual storyline, but canon to the RP verse on tumblr)

With everything that had happened, Cable didn’t know what to expect when his brother asked him to meet him at Grillby’s. Jazz hated Grillby’s food, so why would he go there?

But he went anyway, and his eye lights went out when he saw what was going on.

A banner was over the bar that read “WELCOME HOME, SANS” and everyone he knew was there…even the royals.

“wh-what…i….” teal drops of magic began gathering on his skull as he tried to make sense of this.

“BROTHER.” Jazz knelt in front of him, putting his hands on Cable’s shoulders, “SPLASH TOLD US EVERYTHING. WE KNOW WHAT YOU’VE BEEN THROUGH, AND WE ARE SO GLAD YOU LIVED TO COME HOME TO US. THAT YOU HELD OUT FOR US FOR SUCH A VERY LONG TIME. SO WE ALL AGREED YOU NEEDED A HOMECOMING PARTY.”

“You fought like a real hero, you nerd!” Undyne smashed her boxing gloves together. “So come here and enjoy the free food!”

Alphys shuffled up to him, blushing in her cutest fancy dress, “Sans, w-we can’t thank you enough. I, um, I know recovery is going to be h-hard, and everything, b-b-b-but you’re going to be fine. I’ll e-even make you an app for anxiety if you want.”

Cable didn’t know what to say. His eye lights came back on, dim and wavering from the tears that spilled out of his skull, “i don’t….i can’t….geeze, guys.” But he smiled. They knew. He didn’t have to worry about telling them, and how they’d react. No more secrets. 

But it did mean he could relax and finally try to feel at home again.

–

Cable didn’t know what he expected. This was Grillby’s in his home timeline, so all the food was sublime.

Ribs, chicken wings, hamburgers, all the savory snacks he had dreamed of guiltily were at his finger tips, hot and ready.

Everyone talked to him, asked questions about other worlds, other versions of themselves, and he told them happily. They were amazed, and while he told his stories, he grazed.

It was so nice to be home, with the people he’d missed, and have them KNOW why he was different. That had been the hardest part of coming home, to have the expectation to be who he was before Max got a hold of him. But he didn’t have to worry about that now. They knew he’d been through hell, and they were willing to get to know him all over again.

He didn’t really notice how much he’d been eating till Undyne teased, “Sans’ finally back to his old self. Lookit that belly!”

Jolting out of his happy haze, Cable looked down and blushed. She was right. His shirt had ridden up and his glowing stomach was showing to everybody.

Undyne’s comment got his brother over and Jazz gasped, “GOOD GRIEF, SANS! REALLY? I WAS HOPING YOUR NEW FRIENDS WOULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER INFLUENCE ON YOU!”

Yeah, that was familiar, as was the gurgling he could hear and feel, and the deep ache that was settling into his bones. “uh…ehehehe, well, i guess i’m making up for lost time.” Cable was not going to be able to eat anymore and still be comfortable, but he was proud of himself for making it this far. It’d been a long time since he’d been able to indulge himself in food without feeling guilty or disinterested in it.

For the rest of the evening, he sipped at a cup of warm golden flower tea to ease the soreness, and by the time the party was over, he was ready to go to sleep.

“SANS?” Jazz asked softly as he carried Cable home.

“yeah bro?” came the sleepy reply.

“DID YOU STAY ALONE WHILE YOU WERE OUT AND ABOUT?” His voice was sad and worried.

“not all the time. i’d hop couches,” he yawned, “for a while, then i stayed with pencil and duple. pencil’s splash’s bro.” Cable nuzzled into Jazz’s back, “then i lived with my boyfriend till you came back.”

“OH. YES, YOU MENTIONED HIM.” Jazz sighed, relieved. “I’M GLAD. I’M SO GLAD YOU HAD PEOPLE TO HELP YOU WHEN I COULDN’T.”

The only response was a soft hiccup and a snore. Jazz chuckled softly and opened the door of their house with magic. This felt like before. Before his brother vanished for what felt like five minutes, but was ten years for Cable.

He’d make sure things worked out for the best. Jazz always was the responsible one.


	7. Voyage (Blueberry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue helps some borrower buddies over a river

Blue loved the borrowers around town. They were so tiny and friendly and he was very attached to them. All of them.

But the surface was very hard for little people.

Like today for example.

There was a town picnic and it was across the river. However, the only bridge across (at least close enough for the poor borrowers not to be late) was a wooden rope bridge.

And they had to tightrope walk across. That was pretty simple for a borrower, but it made Blue so nervous to look at it even on a good day. But to top that off, there’d been a flood last week, and the bridge had been washed away.

With a problem like that, there was no way for the poor borrowers to go to the picnic. And Blue was sitting on the edge of the river, trying to figure out how to get them over. The river was rather shallow here, but still far too deep for little borrowers. He could walk over and carry them, but that would take a very long time.

One of the borrowers tapped him on the hand, and Blue looked down, “Oh, hello! Do you have an idea?”

They nodded and asked, “Why don’t you carry us over all at once?”

“The Magnificent Sans can do many things,” Blue blushed a bit, “but my arms aren’t safe enough for all of you at once.”

“I meant in your tummy, silly!” they laughed and pushed his fingers.

His eye lights went out as his cheeks turned fully blue, “Wh-what? I couldn’t do that! It would be uncomfortable for you and there’s so m-many of you! Wouldn’t…” He felt very shy about this idea, “wouldn’t that be cramped?”

“No!” The other borrowers were gathering around, “We do that for long trips often. We’d be fine.”

Very flustered, Blue put a hand to his stomach uncertainly, “A-are you sure? I want you to be able to get to the party but…” He was more worried about how that would feel, since they seemed so confident they’d all be fine.

The first borrower nuzzled the back of his hand, “We won’t push you, but it would be the fastest and safest way, as far as we can see. But it’s up to you.”

He looked over the little crowd, then across at the picnic. He wouldn’t have to take them that far, and it would be easy to just open his magic to get them out so…why not?

“Okay. It makes the most sense in terms of saving time and being safe so…” Blue offered his hands to the borrowers, “I guess we’ll get started?”

There was a fair number of cheers from that, and the first borrower sat in Blue’s hand, “I’ll go first. Just take your time, Sans. We know you’re nervous.”

Being so polite about it made Blue blush more, but it also lifted his spirits quite nicely. He nodded and carefully brought the borrower up to his mouth, opening up and letting them go in themselves.

“Just send me back when you’re ready!” They called as they laid out on his tongue, completely relaxed.

Blue took a deep breath through his nasal cavity, then swallowed a few times to make sure they got down without choking him. 

It felt strange, but Blue waited for them to give him an OK before taking the next borrower into his hands. The first borrower gave him a pat, “I’m good! You can go ahead.”

With that, he started taking them in one at a time, trying not to think too hard about what he was doing.

–

About halfway through, Blue started enjoying himself. His stomach was warm and slowly getting heavier and fuller with each new passenger. It was a lovely feeling, and he hummed softly as he leaned back, making a bit more room and letting the borrowers line up.

When the last of them slipped inside, the little skeleton dropped on his back and groaned, “Th-this was…a good idea. But I don’t know if I can actually move right now.” Blue barely could bring himself back to his elbows, looking in concern down at himself. “I-Is everyone okay, though?”

There were several small voices answering in the affirmative, and Blue slowly struggled to his feet. It took him quite a bit of effort, and he frowned as he finally stood, holding his stomach as it started aching a bit from being jostled. “Mweh….oooh, I shouldn’t have sat down. W-We’ll just, mnph, just go slowly.”

He felt silly, waddling over the shallowest part of the stream with his belly peeking out at the bottom of his shirt, but the little movements and happy chattering from the borrowers inside helped reassure him.

On the other side, Blue was able to shake the mud off his shoes and head over to the picnic. His brother smirked at him, letting Blue know he’d hear about this later, but he didn’t care. So he found where Honey had set up their blanket and carefully took a seat.

He’d let them out in a minute…when he finished feeling so good with them inside.


	8. Bitty Days (horrorswap papyrus - amber)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty Amber gets pampered by a human

Being taken in was pretty nice. No more starving, no more dizzy spells from overexertion, and he and his brother were safe from all the bigger things out there.

Amber could put up with a human for that.

Mostly, though, he was going to do as he pleased and what pleased him was food. He was about to start draining a bottle of honey when the human who owned the house came in.

“Huh? Amber, what’s goin’ on?” they asked, confused. They hadn’t expected to see any of the little skeletons in the kitchen, especially not without their help.

“uh, ehehe….oops.” He sighed and looked up at them, smile sheepish. “i was gonna drink this but…you got me.”

“You can drink honey straight up? That’s kinda impressive,” the human chuckled. “If you can do it, if you can drink the whole bottle, I’ll build you and Cyan a house your size. No more tissue box beds.”

“you willing to shake on that?” Amber was pretty sure he could do it, and the additional incentive of privacy for him and his brother if he did? That was the clincher.

The human used their finger and shook with him on it. “alright. take a good look, human, and be prepared to build that house.” Smirking, Amber pulled the bottle closer and tried to drink out of it for a little bit….but nothing was happening. “uh….mind giving me a hand?”

Carefully, the human tipped the bottle up and Amber was able to finally get the sweet treat he’d been looking for. Oozing into his mouth at a deliciously slow pace, the honey was smooth, sweet, and tinged with the flavor of wildflowers. It coated his whole mouth, letting the taste linger as he swallowed to make room for the next mouthful.

It was funny for the human, watching this little skeleton eating honey from a bottle, like a baby with its milk. And he was adorable doing it! His sockets were closed, and his cheekbones were glowing softly orange, his toes wiggling a bit in enjoyment.

Amber had to push the bottle away, though, having to catch his breath for a moment. “so, what are you gonna *hic* make the house out of?” He laughed at himself for hiccuping, but with how tight his shirt was against his stomach, he wasn’t surprised.

Smiling, the human said, “Well, I’ll probably use whatever the ‘dollhouse making tutorial’ on the internet says to use. I’m not a professional after all. And I’ll probably have to measure you and Cyan to scale the furniture and doors. and ceilings.”

He nodded, rubbing his stomach gently and working some of the air bubbles out so he could hopefully finish the bottle. Amber honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d been able to eat this much at once. How had he kept going without this to look forward to?

Soon enough, he pulled on the bottle and the human tipped it up for him again. It was easy to drink from it, even when he felt his shirt slip up, since it was mindless, just get a mouthful, swallow, repeat, very trance inducing.

Before he knew it, the human was pulling the bottle away and asking, “Amber? Are you okay?”

“mmhm…” he blinked slowly as he looked at the now empty bottle. Wow, he’d really done it.

The human was worried. Yes, he’d done it, but now his little shirt was ridden up to his chest and his poor stomach was pushed out like a beach ball sticking out of his ribs. He looked as if someone had molded a great glob of caramel against his spine. “Amber, are you sure? That was a lot of honey.”

Amber tried to get up, but couldn’t, finding himself too heavy to move. “oh…yeah, i’m stuck.” The movement had woken him up a bit more, and he heard and felt the contents of his drum-tight membrane slosh around. “ooh wow. yeah i did a number on myself.”

Being very easy with him, the human cupped him in both hands and picked him up, having to stifle a giggle as he cuddled into their warm hands. Warm was good right now, after all. “Well, yes, but if you aren’t in pain, then I guess that’s okay.”

He just nodded and leaned back in their hands, blushing a bit at a particularly loud grumble as his system got to work on the lump of pure sugar inside. Maybe, if they were true to their word and kept being this kind, he’d do more than tolerate the human. Maybe he’d even like them, a little.


	9. Unexplained (Edge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge should make sure not to trust his comrades when he's inebriated

Yesterday was one of those days when the guardsmen had convinced him to go drinking with them. And no matter what, Edge always woke up at home, but today, he also woke up to a sore, rumbling stomach that was much larger than the state of invisibility he was used to.

“S-SANS?” he called, not able to move from the weight in his gut.

“bro?” Red slid into the room, “oh thank stars. i was afraid whatever ya ate had made ya fall down.”

He didn’t feel like continuing his loud voice, so he let himself relax as much as he could with the increasingly painful cramping. “And what did I eat? I can’t remember anything.”

“uh, oh, that’s not good.” Red’s brow bones knit together as his eye lights wandered, “i dunno, bro, cause i didn’t know what was goin’ on till the dogs dropped ya off here. but even after all night…geeze…i dunno what it could be.”

“Oh stars,” Edge groaned, wiping a hand down his face, as he winced along with a sharp gurgle. “Who knows what happened then. I get hideously suggestible under the influence, so any dare they thought up would’ve been done.”

Carefully, Red offered, “bro? uh…maybe i could do somethin’ for ya? help the pain?”

“Sans, please, I’m a grown monster.” Edge muttered, head beginning to pound from the light. Great, a hangover and an upset stomach, just what he always wanted.

“i know, bro, but…” Red sighed, “i was gonna try an’ see if there was somethin’ maybe not edible. cause knowin’ those biscuit brains, they might’ve told ya to eat a grenade for all we know.”

That had not occured to Edge, and he thought it through before nodding, “Go ahead then. I can’t…exactly move.” This was so embarrassing, but at least it was only Red witnessing this instead of anyone else.

“okay, bro. just try’n relax and i’ll take a look see,” Red felt better to know he could help, and because Edge trusted him, it was easy enough to unzip the magic under his brother’s black tank top.

But he really wasn’t expecting what he ended up seeing, “holy hell, they did it.”

That exclamation made Edge’s eye lights go out, “Sans, remove the items so I know exactly how angry to be.”

“uh, sure…geeze,” Red shook his head. Those dogs were in for a world of hurt. He tossed a squeaky toy hedgehog, a leash, a dog bowl, and an unopened box of dog treats onto the floor, then winced in sympathy as he held up the final item, a spiked black collar, probably Doggo’s. “they really wanted to test your ability, eh?”

“As soon as the soreness wears off, those dogs are getting the boot camp of their lives. Hell week would be putting it mildly,” hissed the fuming skeleton on the bed. He would teach them quite a lesson on not using their superior officer as a source of entertainment.

Red was more than happy not to be the subject of his brother’s ire, and he couldn’t wait to see the aftermath.


	10. Lesson (underlust papyrus -charm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my version of underlust, just fyi, not the original
> 
> Charm had a bit of a rough go of things

Maybe this was going to be one of his hard limits.

Scratch that, he was never doing this again.

Undyne’s lessons had taken him through a lot of kinks, trying to learn to be a master of all things sensual. But today had been….food.

Sure, the idea of someone licking whipped cream or chocolate from his bones had been titillating, but then Undyne told him about the next level.

And then she’d stuffed him so full he thought his body was going to explode into a dust storm.

Sugar had to come and shortcut him home, and now he was in his room trying to rest. As soon as he could move again without feeling sick, he’d get the covers, but until then he could deal with being a little chilled.

“hey, bro.” Sugar slipped in and smiled a bit, “i’m guessing her lesson today was a bad one. sorry, bro. believe me, i’d rather it be me than you.”

Charm just whimpered and squeezed his hands into the sheets, “Sugar….could you help me into pajamas? I don’t *hic* mmn, I don’t think these tight c-clothes help.”

“sure, bro,” Sugar nodded and came over, being gentle as he pulled Charm into a sitting position. The change in gravity renewed the irritated grumbles as his poor system tried to work through the huge amount of magic forced into it, making Charm blush in shame.

“Why won’t it stop?” he sighed, glad that Sugar could still slip his shirt over his head and pull the tight leggings off. Charm couldn’t care less about being naked; they were brothers, after all, and had absolutely no modesty around each other.

“cause it’s supposed to be a signal to help you, silly,” Sugar replied, going to the closet and pulling out a pair of pajama pants. “these should be loose enough.”

Charm cracked one socket open to look down at his sternum, where his jewel resided, “Hm….dark as a new cavern. I didn’t think it’d light up for this but…” He’d almost hoped it would just so SOMETHING could change this pain into something more pleasant.

“nah, you’re way not into this,” Sugar poked Charm’s foot through the pants, then the other, and pulled it up over his bones easily, “even mine only goes half lit about this stuff. no worries, bro, you’re gonna be fine. it’ll take a few hours, but you’ll pull through.”

Weakly, Charm nodded and closed his eye again, hoping for sleep to take him away until he could feel better.


	11. Stress induced - (horrorfell papyrus - Chief)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (my horrorfell guys)  
> Chief has a particularly hard day as President of monsters

A dusting.

He’d had to deal with a dusting today and the absolute shitstorm of news media that had descended on the embassy and the monster community in general.

A human had literally run over a migosp with their car, then continued driving. They’d caught the man, since dust is very easy to identify and sticks like glue to the nearest object, but it was the first (prosecuted) incident of human on monster violence and he was EXHAUSTED.

But because he hadn’t had a chance to come home today, Chief had been forced to eat what was being served in the cafeteria of the embassy and it was a hideously greasy place.

And grease never agreed with his system.

Combining it with high stress had just made it worse, to the point where, even though there were more phone calls to field, and speeches to write, and monsters to reassure, he’d been forced to go home and deal with it.

Right now, Chief was lying on his sofa, a warm towel over his belly. It helped some, but the worrisome gurgling was just as loud even if the pain that had gone with it was subsiding. He could almost dust from embarrassment every time he heard his stomach complain.

“Why did I take this job?” he mutters darkly, a hair’s breadth from tears at how drained and uncomfortable he was. “I should just hand it back to Toriel and wash my hands of it. Stars help me,” the last word ended in a whine.

He could swear something was twisting and fighting inside him at this point, and Chief finally let all the stress come seeping out with the magic tears that poured from his sockets. He was so tired of this, of humans being callous to his people, of being the only one willing and able to do something, of having to be strong all day every day. 

Even alone, though, he couldn’t let himself relax completely and put his hand over his mouth to stifle the sobs. It just really wasn’t his day. He could only be thankful that Pepper wasn’t here to see him in this shameful situation. The last thing he wanted to was to further burden his brother.

Sad to say, Chief ended up crying himself to sleep


	12. Frenzy (b-movietale Sans - Fang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a vampire is not always a fun or reassuring life  
> (guest apprearance by Hallow, a sans who belongs to my friend)

He really shouldn’t have come when he was so hungry.

Hallow had said he didn’t mind Fang sharing the blood, but….well, Fang hadn’t expected the difference between a normal day and a day where he’d forgotten to eat. Sometimes he just forgot, went on with his day until he or Flutter realized what had happened.

But he’d forgotten all the way to here, and now the human in front of him smelled so good. Hallow had obviously found them once already, as they were bleeding from a slash on their arm, but…

Fang felt dizzy and his vision went black, but he could feel it as soon as he’d latched onto the screaming human and driven them to the ground. The blood poured into his mouth and he moaned as he swallowed greedily. He didn’t know where he’d ended up biting them, but heck it was all he could do to keep chugging the (honestly gross tasting) liquid to keep from dribbling on himself.

The struggles under him slowed and finally stilled, at least after a stuttering in the flow, but then the blood stopped coming, and Fang slowly came back to himself.

It was only when he realized the human had died that Fang was able to tear himself away, staring at their soul just…floating there. He used his magic and shoved it back into the body, making them shudder and gasp before whimpering.

That was enough. He wasn’t risking them giving out on him again, so he shortcutted to the spot he’d first met Hallow at. The bones of the first human were picked clean, and as he plopped down in the snow, there was a rather loud ‘gloop’ noise.

“huh?” Fang looked around for the source of the noise, and slowly realized from the continued sloshing sounds that it was coming from HIM.

His eye lights went down, and the embarrassed blush on his cheekbones made them burn. Fang had drank enough to fill his stomach to the brink, making a round, burbling orb push out from his loose t-shirt. Almost afraid to see, he lifted his shirt up to the bottom of his ribs, and whined. The normally pale pink magic that made him up had turned burgundy, and he could see the water line at the top of the bulge in comparison by how dark his belly was below it.

“oh. guess that explains why they tried to blink out on me.” He groaned and pulled his shirt back down, as far as it would go anyway. The crunching in the snow he could hear just made him more embarrassed, and he hid his face in one hand when he heard the soft laugh that meant his ‘friend’ had showed up.

“hey hallow. uh….your human friend is probably easier to catch now,” Fang muttered and peeked out of his fingers.

Hallow shrugged, “i’ll get them eventually. not particularly hungry right now…and looks like you aren’t either.” He crouched and gently prodded Fang’s protruding stomach. “ehehe, you really went to town, huh, buddy?”

“shouldn’t have come visiting when i hadn’t eaten today,” Fang shielded the spot Hallow was poking at by uncovering his face, “please don’t tell my brother.”

“why would i?” Hallow’s grin curled upward further, “i dunno the guy, and what you do is your business. but i think you’d do better in my house than the snow. don’t want that to turn into a big ol’ clot now, do we?”

“ew, no,” Fang felt a little queasy from the idea of that, so he didn’t mind when Hallow ported them to his home.

The couch was infinitely more comfortable than the snow (despite how the whole house looked like a horror movie set) and Fang sighed as he relaxed. He’d go home in a few hours when he didn’t look like a satisfied tick. And he hoped Hallow wouldn’t mind the company for a while.


	13. Contest (underlust sans -sugar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (my underlust, not the original)  
> Sugar has to keep his title as best at Grillby's

Well, this was new. 

Grillby was sponsoring an eating contest for his spicy wings, with the winner earning free drinks for a month and a shirt, as well as first place on the ‘plaque of hotness’.

And well, Sugar never could back down from a good challenge, or a chance to eat at Grillby’s. Best food in his universe, hands down.

Sliding up to the bar, Sugar asked, “grillbz, what’s the challenge? after all, i have to deal with your spicy self every day.”

Grillby let his head roll back with a crackling sigh, then slid a paper over.

“Eat 40 spicy wings in 20 minutes and win!” Sugar chuckled, looking at the rest of the paper before handing it back.

“didn’t peg you for a feeder, but i guess it’s obvious,” Winking as Grillby blushed white hot, Sugar chuckled, “i’m teasing, but seriously, i want in.”

“knew you would, skinny bones.” The rare speech made Sugar blush, pouting at the nickname. It wasn’t his fault he exercised too much to keep any extra magic; a guy had to make a living.

But Grillby’s jack-o-lantern grin as he pushed the plate of wings over made up for the irritation, and as soon as the flame pushed the button on a stop watch, Sugar went to work.

Stars, he hadn’t been able to eat like this for a long time. Just letting go, being a messy slob, no need to please anybody but himself. It was heavenly, and the surprised look on Grillby’s face egged him on further. Yeah, you watch, fire boy.

The heat didn’t hit him till his fifth wing, but that was mostly from how fast he was stripping them down. Then his mouth was burning and the fire went all the way down. “holy stars, that’s warm,” he muttered as Grillby automatically put a glass of echo milk in front of him.

The glass disappeared fast, and the wings followed suit, and the timer ticked down until Sugar had cleared the challenge. He slammed his third (empty) glass of milk down and gasped, “done.”

Grillby stopped the timer and showed it to him. 17 minutes and 52 seconds.

“heh..i win.” he chuckled, but then winced. The fire had not exactly gone away with the milk, since some of it was magic based, and now he felt it burning in the pit of his stomach. “so…my prizes?”

Shrugging, Grillby tossed a pile of wet napkins and a folded t-shirt at Sugar. Even at this juncture, Sugar could tell that shirt wasn’t going to fit him right now. His stomach burned and bubbled harshly, but he felt good for having finished. Thanking Grillby for the shirt and the food (and hearing the stinging sound of the cash register adding to his tab) before heading home.

He didn’t allow himself the groan of pain till he was easing himself down onto the sofa at home. Charm would be utterly disappointed with him, but he honestly couldn’t have let the challenge go in good faith.

“and now i’m gonna pay for it all night,” he hissed with a smile, “but it was worth it. victory is sweet.”A quick hand clapped over his mouth as he gulped down some burning reflux, “ugh, but that was gross. oh geeze.”

Well, he’d asked for it, literally, and he’d live. Even if he probably wouldn’t get much sleep tonight.


	14. Unsettled (Underchorus Papyrus - Tenor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just trying to be polite, after all  
> (underchorus is an aU where monsters use magic by singing!)

He’d only had a small bite of the greasy pizza. Really!

Well…okay, he’d finished two slices, but he couldn’t be rude to Lady Toriel!

This had been their first family celebration on the surface! Little Frisk’s first year as ambassador!

O-oh dear…

Tenor whined as his stomach gurgled deeply. Why did this have to happen?

His system just couldn’t handle grease, no matter how much Bari loved it and told him he was a party pooper for objecting. But every time he indulged, he had hell to pay for it.

Now, a mere fifteen minutes after dinner, he was stuck in his room, stomach glowing and inflated with irritated magic as it churned and cramped painfully. “N-nyoohoohoo, please calm down…” he whimpered as he rubbed weakly across the hot surface.

It was like every second brought new burbles and growls to the surface, and Tenor could not be more embarrassed or miserable. Maybe if he was absolutely still, he could make it stop?

No, that didn’t work, because he couldn’t keep still with how bad his poor belly hurt. “Why me?”

“maybe cause you’re too nice?” Bari opened the door and gave his brother a soft smile, “you know you could’ve told them it would give you a stomach ache, right?”

“But they’d have *hic* mmn, they’d have been disappointed,” he murmured, pulling his shirt back down from where he’d lifted it to survey the damage, “I can’t be anything but *hic* but the Popular Prestigious Papyrus in public.”

“but we weren’t in public, bro,” Bari sighed and sat down next to him on the bed, “we were at a picnic, with our friends. they aren’t gonna be upset if you need some other kinda food.”

“I know but…” he’d still felt obligated. He hadn’t had friends before! What if he did something wrong?

“no buts. next time you tell them it’ll upset your stomach to eat grease, despite what i tease you about.” Bari set a hot water bottle in a rubber duckie print cozy over his brother’s stomach, giving it a pat, “and you’re gonna rest tonight.”

“Nyeh….fine.” Tenor honestly couldn’t fight his brother on this one. He didn’t feel good, and being looked after was feeling pretty nice.


	15. Party (Papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our vanilla Papy is a little distracted

Normally, he wasn’t much for parties. He preferred a quieter atmosphere so he could be heard clearly. But this was a party to celebrate the first year on the surface, so he was going to do his best to be a good mascot.

Papyrus didn’t count on people being so…interested in him.

He kept having so many humans come up, and if his hands were empty, they’d hand him food or a cup of punch, and he couldn’t just say no. That would be rude! And he was kind of enjoying the conversation, so he wasn’t paying so much attention to what he was eating.

But that came back to bite him, when the party wound down and Papyrus realized his nice suit was very tight around his stomach. Worried, he bounded off to his own house (just down the road from the embassy for convenience!) to check the problem out.

Entering the house, he gingerly mounted the staircase and went into his room, fiddling with the strained buttons till they flipped back through their holes and stopped pressing into him.

“O-OH MY,” Papyrus gasped, surprised and worried at seeing just how very obvious his glittering orange stomach was now that his black jacket was off. The white undershirt beneath the jacket showed the glow of overtaxed magic far too clearly, and did nothing to muffle the soft burbles and gurgles it was making.

Cheekbones burning with shame, Papyrus undid the shirt’s buttons and quickly changed into some pajamas. “I WENT AND MADE A PIG OF MYSELF. OH, FRISK IS PROBABLY EMBARRASSED TO BE SEEN WITH ME! I AM!”

Normally he wouldn’t be so hard on himself for such a small blunder, but this had been an important day! And he’d taken after Sans instead of being professional and mature!

Honestly, though, as ashamed as he was of what had happened, he couldn’t argue with the warm, satisfied feeling radiating from his core. He didn’t eat nearly as much as he aught to, mostly being too busy to do so unless it was the middle of the night when everyone else was napping. So this rare treat of a full stomach had his system bursting with happy signals that had Papyrus trying to hide his sheepish smile by wrapping himself in his blanket as he sat on his bed. “OH FIDDLESTICKS. HOW CAN I PROPERLY SHAME MYSELF FOR THIS DISPLAY WHEN…IT FEELS SO NICE?” Giving a soft moan of defeat, he curled up on his bed to try and think about how to prevent another episode like this from happening.


	16. Reward (Syrup and Violet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-posted to a new work coming in the future!
> 
> Violet (Swapfell Papyrus) and Syrup (Fellswap Papyrus) give themselves a treat

“i’d say we earned this, wouldn’t you?” Violet purred as he slid their haul of sweets and pizza onto the table.

Syrup nodded, smiling a bit. “we have been working hard lately.” They had been, too. Since they’d found the borrower in that old house, things had been crazy.

Mostly, the two of them had been trying to lay low with their discovery and take care of the little thing themselves, but when both of their brothers were in the Royal Guard, and very good at telling when their brothers were lying, it had been a regular run-around.

But they’d made it this far, and the borrower was asleep. They could hang back, relax, and celebrate making a whole month without incident.

They’d holed up in the abandoned house again, pulling out the communal card table and eating by the light of some candles they’d found in a drawer in one of the interior rooms. No outside person could see the lights, so they were safe.

“vi, how did you get the money for this?” Syrup asked as he munched on some of the deliciously hot pizza.

“it’s from my drink powder venture.” Violet grins as he sets the soda down on the table, too.

“when you sold people a glass of koolaid without mixing it up?” 

“yeah.” He laughed. “people couldn’t complain. they asked for koolaid, so i gave it to them. easiest fifty dollars i ever made.” Violet sighs delightedly as he digs in himself.

They both chat idly as they eat, Syrup switching to the maple bars and candies after just two slices while Violet sticks with the thick crust goodness. It’s so good to just relax and enjoy themselves, having fun without anybody else bothering them.

But there’s nothing to stop them from overdoing it either, and before long the table is nearly empty of food and both of the boys are face down on one of the many junky sofas someone had dragged in.

Syrup turned over and groaned softly, one hand supporting his rolling stomach as he got up, “o-oh geeze, vi....”

“don’t,” Violet growled, barely able to keep himself composed. Of the two of them, he’d eaten more, and if he opened his mouth more than a moment, he didn’t know if he’d be able to keep it all down.

Other than the flickering of the candles, the only real sounds were their own labored breaths, occasional whines, and the groaning and gurgling results of their party. Syrup was not sure if either of them would be going home tonight, and that meant their brothers were going to chew them out for worrying them. Or at least that would be Razzy’s reason. He wasn’t sure if Grape actually worried for his older brother. But that was neither here nor there.

In the end, Syrup managed to very carefully teleport home, while Violet wasn’t seen again for a few days.


	17. Testing (Archer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer (my Dream) agreed to help Blueberry test recipes

He wanted to be kind to Blue after all.

Archer didn’t find a lot of time to spend with his friend, but this was one of the rare nights he’d actually had free.

But he hadn’t expected it to be Recipe night.

Or for Honey to have (wisely) gone out for the evening.

Blue had roped him in to being the taste tester on his new recipes, and now Archer was very much understanding why so many of the lazier brothers did not enjoy their brothers’ efforts in the kitchen.

How many times had he been forced to say “But you can’t use craft glitter in food, Blue” or “Did you even check the expiration date?”

Blue was in tears, Archer could barely move from the sofa he’d staggered to, and the house was silent.

“I’M SO SO SORRY, ARCHER.” Blue whimpered, returning with a hot water bottle to lay over his friend’s stomach. “I JUST DON’T KNOW WHY PAPY NEVER TOLD ME THESE THINGS.”

“He,” Archer winced at a cramp as his system tried to process the ridiculous and bizarre food that he’d been forced to swallow, “He probably didn’t want to hurt your feelings. I know I didn’t but…”

“I’M GLAD YOU DID. I JUST FEEL SO AWFUL THAT I DIDN’T THINK ABOUT THESE THINGS ON MY OWN!” Blue carefully sat on the one unoccupied cushion. “I WANTED TO HAVE FUN TOGETHER AND HERE I’VE MADE YOU SICK….”

“But you learned something, right?” Archer wasn’t going to let those negative feelings he could sense keep going. “A mistake is just, mmngh, just a chance to learn. And you’re still my friend, anyway.”

The regretful skeleton nodded, trying to smile as he vigorously wiped his own tears. “RIGHT. YOU’RE RIGHT. I’LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME, AND I’LL MAKE YOU AND PAPY PROUD OF ME. AND MAYBE HE’LL STAY FOR DINNER INSTEAD OF LEAVING FOR ONCE.”

“If that’s the outcome of this,” Archer weakly chuckled, “then it’s worth the discomfort. I want you to be able to spend as much time as you want with your brother.”

Blue sighed, calmed from his worry, and gently patted Archer’s leg, “AND I WANT YOU TO FEEL BETTER SO WE CAN ALL WORK TO MAKE SURE YOU CAN HAVE TIME WITH YOUR BROTHER, TOO. IF ANYBODY DESERVES A HAPPY ENDING, IT’S YOU!” He meant it, too. As much as it would be a lot of danger and work, Blue was determined to help Archer heal his brother back to the loving brother he’d said Mage once was.

Nodding sadly, Archer tried to relax. At least if he had to be sick, he was with someone who cared about him.


	18. Afterward (Mage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mage (my Nightmare) is taking a rest day

He didn’t understand why nobody ELSE understood.

All this negativity was coming from INSIDE HIM and it made his whole body hurt, but they didn’t care.

They were too busy telling him to “stop being so rude” and “don’t take it out on other people” and “Why do you make others suffer?”

WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO?!

Today the pain wasn’t as bad, but that’s why he was taking the opportunity to rest.

Of course, when he said the pain wasn’t as bad, he just meant it was centralized on the source of the negativity. Also known as a searing stomach ache.

“i hate this.” Mage groaned softly, curled up in his bed to try and sleep. It had been easy enough to steal what he needed from various AUs, and now his makeshift curtained bed was a blessing. No light, no sound, no disturbance from the outside as he tried to force himself to sleep.

It was only days like this that let him sleep at all, dreamless and unsettled as it was. So he just had to deal with his stomach feeling heavy and solid, his normally pliable body magic going rigid in the center.

Unfortunately, this was also the time when the memories were hardest to fight off. Unbidden, he remembered when they were small, right after their parents had died, and he’d gotten sick.

Of course, Archer had been there, cuddled up close to keep his achey stomach warm, and telling him stories as he’d cried from the pain and missing their parents so badly.

Well, of course he didn’t cry now, but….deep in his soul, there was a pulse of sadness that his twin wasn’t with him now. It was always there, but when the memories surfaced, it became worse, and more present.

And maybe there were a few inky tears as he drifted off.


	19. Experiment (Splash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splash (my Ink) wants to figure out his powers.  
> (special appearance by Pencil, his papyrus)

Today had been a rather slow day when it came to new AUs, to Splash had been busy testing his powers.

He knew he could make things real if he drew them, then colored them. But would doing that work with intrinsic parts of things? Like…

Well, it was getting close to Thanksgiving, at least in some places, so Splash thought it would be good to test his powers with food.

Would an apple he drew with pen taste better than one he drew with pencil? Or would different color apples taste different? Be different breeds of apple even?!

He had to test.

So he went about doodling a lot of different fruits and vegetables with different media.

–

A while later, Pencil walks in to find his brother flat on his back in the middle of a pile of peels, cores, and seeds.

“Brother? Why are you sitting in all this trash?” the confused Papyrus looked around. “Did you get into a fight with someone?”

“Noooo,” Splash whimpered as he very slowly sat up. “I….ooh, I was testing m-my powers.”

“Your powers? So you made this trash?” This was not a good way to please Pencil, so he began tapping his foot as he crossed his arms, “Why did you want to make a mess?”

“Bro, please…” Splash wobbled to his feet and Pencil finally noticed how he was holding his stomach…and the fact that it was so enlarged that his shirt was tight over it.

“Oh. So these used to be fruits, and you ate all of them after you made them.” Pencil nodded. Now that sounded more like something Splash would do in the heat of the moment.

“mmhm.” Splash nodded slowly and leaned his head against his brother’s chest.

Relenting in his irrirtation at the mess, Pencil carefully picked Splash up and held him like a baby, “Brother, really, you should be more aware of your body than to let it get in such a pained state. But, I won’t be too hard on you since it was an accident.”

“Thanks,” Splash was just glad he wouldn’t have to walk right now. Just getting up had been enough to make his stomach ache worse, and now it was really stinging.

Pencil nodded and carried him back into their house, already thinking about the steps he should take to care for his absent minded brother in his current predicament.


	20. Overload (b-movie tale Papyrus -flutter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flutter has to go to work after a rather strange morning

His brother had warned him not to get distracted this morning.

But there was so much to do, now that the surface was out there, and listening to all the news people get so excited about the monsters’ arrival, and seeing Frisk on the TV, how could he NOT get distracted?

But now the morning news was over and it was time to go to work…and he’d drank six packets of blood substitute instead of his usual one.

The world waited for no monster, though, and Flutter gingerly drove his new cool car to the embassy to help Frisk with the beginning paperwork for the day. Until they were older, Flutter was going to be their assistant in legal matters that went along with being an ambassador, and then he’d back off into a more “Mascot” role as he’d suggested when they surfaced.

It was hard to concentrate today, though, because of how very heavy and unhappy his poor stomach was from overdoing it so early in the morning. Humans worked on the opposite schedule to monsters, so it had already been strange waking up with the sun and having to use his wonderful parasols all the time, but now…

He looked over as Frisk pulled at his sleeve. “Papy, are you okay? Your tummy sounds upset…” The child was very worried, especially since this is the first time they’ve ever seen a monster even remotely sick.

“O-OH, SORRY.” Flutter blushed in shame and grabbed one of the throw pillows on the lounge window seat, covering himself up in shame, “I GOT A LITTLE FORGETFUL THIS MORNING AND DIDN’T….UM….DIDN’T STOP MYSELF FROM GOING OVERBOARD ON BREAKFAST.”

Nodding sagely, Frisk gave his arm a supportive pat, “That’s okay, Papy. It happens to everybody. You relax and let me do the serious work today.” Seeing how determined Frisk now was to help him out, Flutter couldn’t help smiling, even if he was fervently wishing the near constant grumble inside him would JUST SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS PLEASE!

But at least Frisk wasn’t upset with him for being so silly.

Even if other people were giving him strange looks and he had to sit through meetings getting those looks.

And sometimes he had to go to the restroom so he could have a few minutes where he could unbutton his shirt and relieve the pressure for a little while.

All in all, it was a very humbling sort of day for Flutter, and he learned not to become distracted the hard way.


	21. Misunderstanding (lustswap Sans - Boa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (my lustswap boys)  
> Boa has to do some social media management

“But how am I going to eat all this at once?!”

Boa was very worried now.

He’d been getting fan-mail for a little while over undernet (all from an anonymous secret admirer) but now they sent an actual package of chocolates?!

Several, actually.

And they wanted him to write a post about how much he liked them when he was done.

But his next post was due in less than two hours!!!

“OH STARS, AND SWEET-PEA DOESN’T LIKE DARK CHOCOLATE….” his volume kept going up as he got more agitated, but he had to start somewhere.

So, uncertainly, he sat down with the chocolate boxes and started eating their contents. It wasn’t so bad, really. He liked chocolate, and the fillings were very good quality and well done. No sickly sweet fake strawberry, no overwhelming mint or cloying syrups. There was real fruit jelly or soft, lightly flavored marshmallow inside each one. Boa actually found himself enjoying the first box immensely.

Whoever had sent these clearly cared enough to send him things he’d like.

Oh.

He realized this admirer might be his brother trying to cheer him up now. That actually just made him more insistent on finishing the chocolates now just so he could show his brother how much he’d both appreciated and delighted in the gifts and messages.

–

Sweet-pea noticed his brother had posted a video response for his 4-hour post.

“W-WELL,” Boa’s voice was a little weak and breathy, “AS YOU CAN SEE,” he panned his camera over to a pile of empty chocolate boxes, “MY *hic* A-ANONYMOUS ADMIRER SENT GIFTS. A-AND THEY WANTED A WRITTEN POST BUT…” there was a little huffing as Boa moved, “BUT I THOUGHT A VIDEO WOULD BE BETTER! THANK YOU, ANON. I *huff* I FINISHED THEM ALL TO MAKE SURE YOU…YOU KNEW I LIKED THEM!”

Oh shoot.

The video ended there and Sweet-pea got up, zipping into Boa’s room. “sans?”

He got a whimper and a soft, “HERE,” from a miserable bundle on the bed.

Walking over, Sweet-pea pulled the blankets aside to find his brother curled up in a ball beneath. He had chocolate on his face and fingers, and some of it had gotten on the sheet, all of which was clear indication the fastidious skeleton was feeling TERRIBLE.

“bro, you know that chocolate was from me, right?” Sweet-pea said softly as he took a wet wipe from the bedside table (perfect for cleaning off any make up or glitter!) and began cleaning Boa’s hands.

“I GUESSED THAT BUT…” Boa whined as a deep groan came from his stomach. “B-BUT IT WAS A GOOD JAPE, BROTHER. AND I…I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO THINK YOUR EFFORT WAS WASTED IN MAKING ME HAPPY.”

“you could have just eaten a few and said you liked the flavor or something. you didn’t have to eat all of it at once either.”

“WAIT, REALLY?” Boa’s eye lights shrank to pinpricks, “SO I MADE MYSELF SICK FOR NOTHING?”

“no.” Sweet-pea shushed him softly as he got a new wipe to clean Boa’s face for him, “knowing you, you just misunderstood the message but wanted to encourage me. and that’s a pretty sweet sentiment, bro.” He smiled at the pun, and at the glare Boa shot at him.

“IF I DIDN’T FEEL LIKE GARBAGE, I’D SMACK YOU FOR THAT.” Instead, the shorter skeleton gave a soft sigh and shifted uncomfortably.

“i know,” Sweet-pea shrugged before climbing up onto the bed and starting up his magic, full healing covering his hand as he laid it over Boa’s belly. “now try to rest while i help ya fix this. i love you, bro.”

“HMPH,” Even being annoyed that he’d made such a blunder didn’t stop Boa from feeling a little better at being cuddled, “I GUESS I LOVE YOU, TOO….A-And thanks…for being my biggest fan.”


	22. Surprise (Royaltale Sans - Jingle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (royaltale is one of my own AUs)  
> Happy birthday, Jingle

Jingle laughed as he was patted on the back again. “geeze, guys, and here i thought bro was making a big deal about it.”

Grillby shrugged and pushed the small cake toward Jingle. Red Bird huffed, “Grillbz is saying that your birthday doesn’t come every day, so we have to celebrate while we can. Just accept that we like ya, Sanzy!”

Shrugging, Jingle shook his head, making the bell on his hat ring as he started eating a slice of the delicious desert, “alright, alright. i get it. thanks, guys.” He hadn’t expected a party for his birthday, but it was at least a welcome surprise.

Maybe he wasn’t as invisible around here as he’d thought.

–

Birthdays were exciting occasions, but sometimes the guys at the Royal Kitchens got a little overwhelming when they had a reason to party.

Jingle found that out as various treats were thrust into his hand as they came out of the ovens and freezers. There was no opportunity to say no, and he was feeling a little green by the time Grillby pulled him aside.

“uh?” Jingle looked up at the taller monster, a little dazed. This was a grown up birthday party, after all, and not all the drinks were family friendly.

“Go home, Sans.” Grillby’s soft crackle was warm and holding back soft laughter. “Your motley is creasing and I can tell you’re about to drop. Don’t worry about the others.”

Nodding, Jingle muttered as he left through a side door, “thanks grillbz. see ya later.”

–

Back in his cozy house, Jingle eased himself down onto the bed, a slow breath leaving him as the cotton fluff cradled his bones.

He was tipsy and sore, cuddling his pillow now that he was shirtless and in his pajama pants. It had been a while since his body had materialized, and even though he was a rather active skeleton, he couldn’t say he hadn’t missed it a little.

It just felt good to be a little hazy and full of good things made with the care and good wishes of his friends. The weight was nice, the warmth from his hard-working magic was heavenly, and he liked it a lot more now that his tight daily wear wasn’t compressing it uncomfortably.

So as he pulled the covers over his shoulders, he curled slightly around himself and hugged his tummy, “ehehe….best birthday yet.”


	23. Conflict (mixtale -twist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (mixtale is a collaboration between me and two friends. A mad gaster has halved different Sans and Papyrus from various AUs and sewn them together body and soul. Twist is one of the mixes i'm responsible for, being a Swap and Tale Papyrus mix, and Split -a fell and tale sans mix- belongs to one of my friends)
> 
> It's hard to have two opinions on everything.

[BUT WE CAN’T JUST EAT GREASE!]

[you said we could eat whatever i wanted today and i want this.]

Twist groaned and held his head. It always made him dizzy and pained when his personalities clashed. He just wanted to enjoy a meal with Split, really. Couldn’t he not be of two minds for once? Well…no, but still.

“you okay bro?” Split asked. He hated how often this happened, but the inner turmoil was still a work in progress for him, too. None of the mixes had it too good, but he was glad he was here for Twist.

“I’ll Be Okay.” Twist said weakly, “I Want To Enjoy This Time With You. I’m Sorry, Brother.”

“it’s okay, twist. i know what’s up, and you just handle it however you can.” He’d never blame his brother for something he couldn’t control like that.

Twist nodded and kept eating. Honestly, the food was good. It tasted good and it was filling and warm, but half of him was trying to gag at the grease leftover on the plate or coating their mouth.

He only got to enjoy an hour with Split before that side ended up winning, the worry and outrage making him sick to his stomach even if the other half of him was having a good time.

“bro?” Split asked as Twist got up.

“I’m Fine. It’s Just Stress, I’m Sure! Don’t Worry, Split. I’ll Be Back Later.” With a forced smile, Twist went upstairs and shut the door to his bedroom.

[now look what you did]

[HOW IS THIS MY FAULT? YOU’RE THE ONE TRYING TO POISON US BOTH!]

[how is eating with our bro going to poison us?]

[GREASE IS THE ENEMY OF ALL LIVING THINGS! IT IS EVIL AND MUST NOT BE CONSUMED!]

Twist whimpered as he crawled into bed while his two personalities argued, the pain and dizziness making the nausea he’d left for worse. “Please, I Just Want To Sleep Now.”

[WHY ARE WE SO SICK IF NOT THE GREASE!?]

[maybe because of your overreacting to it? cause us fighting doesn’t help that either. we’re tearing ourselves apart.]

Twist pulled his blanket over his head. Nope. World too big, head hurting, he was going to sleep.

Maybe all of these problems would be over in the morning.


	24. Make Up (mixtale -warp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warp is a mix of Swap papyrus and Outertale papyrus, and Bits and Heart -warp's friend and brother respectively- are not mixes and belong to one of my co-creators of mixtale)
> 
> Warp wanted ice cream

He’d just wanted to see if the nice cream of the Underground tasted as good as he remembered (and if it compared to the star cream he could also remember).

But when it proved to be just as good, Warp went overboard. There were 31 flavors after all! He just had to try all of them! And….and oh now he regretted it.

He was curled up in his and Heart’s room (which he’d begun decorating with star map drawings!) shivering from the chilly treats that had filled out the front of his shirt and were taking a very painfully long time to fully disperse into his usable magic. The nebulous colors of his magic swirled together, glowing orange and starry-blue under the blanket as he whimpered softly.

“I didn’t realize it would hurt so bad. I guess I’m, mn, m-making up for lost time but….stars this is unpleasant.” It wasn’t even fun talking to himself about it, despite some hazy memories that were bubbling up along with the sickening churning inside him. Usually, it seemed the more sparkling side of his personality was taking care of someone else’s stomach aches, and talking seemed to help then, but his other memories contradicted it as a memory of Heart’s warm little bones curled up next to him with heating pad over his own aching belly and soothing quiet also came to mind.

Maybe it only worked if he was taking care of someone else? Yeah, that made sense. Right now it was hard to keep his mind off the cramping and the cold. Why was it lingering like that? Probably because of the fact the magic wasn’t processed yet. But maybe if he just kept the lights off, and stayed still under the big blanket they’d dug out of a closet for the blizzard next week, he’d get warm and go to sleep. All memories he could find agreed that sleep was the best idea for riding out tummy aches like this one. 

But mostly he just shook till his bones rattled, which stirred up the excess magic and made it gurgle and slosh loud enough to be heard in the otherwise quiet room. “Ugh, that’s awful,” Warp muttered to himself, whining softly at a sharp pain with an accompanying ‘glurp’ noise.

Maybe his brother or Bits would be home soon. He hoped so. Being alone, cold, and in pain was not something he thought he’d ever experience again…much less from his own impulsiveness.


	25. Big (tinytale Papyrus - Peach)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peach found a very big fruit

Peach was not used to human things yet, but oh he liked what he saw. His namesake, but as big as he was tall! That wasn’t hard since the Fae of the Underground had been stuck at a tiny size from the lack of ambient magic on the surface.

“HUMAN FRISK, MIGHT I HAVE THIS?” he asked, elated by the massive fuzzy fruit.

His dear friend giggled and nodded, but told him to wait till they’d peeled and cut it up for him before trying to eat it.

“OF COURSE. BUT WE WILL HAVE TO GET A PLUSHIE VERSION FOR ANOTHER TIME, SINCE I DO ENJOY THE FUZZINESS!” Peach liked plushies in general, as they made lovely beds or cuddle companions, but he especially wanted a peach of his own. 

Frisk set a bowl of yellow, fragrant squares down on the counter when they were done, and cautioned him to be careful not to eat too much. Peach nodded and scrambled into the bowl, gently taking the fruit squares in his hands and munching on them happily.

Yes it was messy this way, but they didn’t have silverware their own size and food tended to be a bit odd because of the size difference. So Peach just hummed and sighed happily, the juice running down his chin and throat at the same time. He felt like a baby bones again, and it gave him even more energy than usual.

–

Enthusiasm was a good trait, but not when one is unused to massive amounts of fruit.

Frisk gently cleaned the sticky skeleton of with a warm wash cloth as he lay in their hand, groaning softly. They smiled indulgently at their tiny friend, getting the last of the peach juice off his bones before wrapping him in a dry cloth they’d set on the towel warmer. Peach had thoroughly filled himself up on peach, to the point he’d had to ask Frisk for help out of the bowl when he’d slipped off the side. The slip had also made him land face down in the bottom, squishing his belly and making it sore and upset.

“I’M SORRY, FRISK,” Peach murmured as he nuzzled weakly into the warm cloth. He had overeaten and paid for it when he lost his balance, but he’d also disobeyed their instructions.

Of course Frisk didn’t mind, cuddling him gently in his bundle and reassuring Peach that he was fine and they loved being able to help any way they could. Peach just nodded and sighed, finally able to relax as the heat soothed the cramping inside. He was glad Frisk was so kind, and he was most certainly glad that they were his friend.


	26. Bubbles - (underchorus Sans -Bari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (bari is short for Baritone, which would be his singing range if he ever sang)
> 
> Ice cream and soda are fun under the right circumstances. This is not it.

The hiccups were the worst part of this.

Normally, him overindulging at Grillby’s when he finished his shift as the piano player was fine. But not when he made the mistake of eating nice cream after drinking a glass of dark soda.

This always ended with hiccups and a tight, bloated stomach. Not good, not at all, especially when he had to walk home and the impacts shook things up and made even more bubbles to tighten things further. That made his shirt ride up, and that made his belly cold on top of being full, which caused cramps and more hiccups.

Sometimes he wondered why he even tried to act cool when he made dumb mistakes like this.

Shivering and stifling a small, miserable burp, Bari eased onto the couch and wrapped himself up in the blanket on the back. His stomach hurt, the hiccups made the pain spike when they happened, and he could almost feel the fizzing continue inside him. Great job being a cool dude, Sans, gold star.

His brother would probably tease him for forgetting about the last time this happened, but at this point he didn’t care. Get warm, try to calm down so the hiccups would stop, then try to relieve the pressure.

Under the blanket, Bari rubbed gingerly over the stretched membrane beneath his shirt. Ooh, he could feel every time a bubble popped under his hand, the sensation making him feel a little sick. But the rubbing would help with getting warm, and getting warm would help with calming his scrambling system to stop the hiccups. Hiccups in skeletons meant distress of some kind internally, and right now that was a bit of an understatement. The buildup of air made his spine and the membrane around the fizzing sting, and being so low on HP, Bari couldn’t handle even moderate pain without his system getting panicked and starting the hiccups.

It took some time, but the chill faded and his hiccups eased to only an occasional shake. That was relieving, and it let him have enough time between get sleepy. Yeah, everything would relax and fix itself if he could just….

Finally he managed to doze off, and that is where Tenor would find him when he got home.


	27. Capacity (Horrorswap Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his broken, missing ribs, Cyan is the perfect subject for a little experiment.  
> In other news, Crash (my error) and Mage are trash babies  
> (force feeding warning here, the terror berry is extremely upset about this)

Cyan was not happy with this situation.

Mage wasn’t exactly his favorite person to be around, and he very much disliked how the other skeleton was looking at him.

“calm down. i’m not going to touch you.” Mage was grabbing a bag from somewhere in his inventory. He’s just shown up at Cyan’s house with Crash, who was now sitting on the sofa with his strings tying up Cyan so he hung from the ceiling by his arms.

“Crash, Mage, please, I don’t know what happened but-” Cyan got cut off.

“We’re Haaaaaving fun. Just enjoy-oy-oy the ride,” Crash chuckled, “it’s not worth our tiiiiii-time to destroy you. you’re one of the more interesting abominations, after a-a-a-all.”

“And there’s a lot of negativity from your past and the…eh, present situation,” Mage added.

He had a big bag of something, but the fresh and fruity smell coming from it made Cyan perk up. At least whatever they were going to do involved a nice smell.

“I thought, since you’re been such a good boy lately,” Mage cooed patronizingly, “that you deserved a bit of a treat. What little wretch doesn’t enjoy apple sauce, hm?”

Inside the bag were several jars of apple sauce, and the lids were slightly open, at least enough to allow a scent to escape if not any actual sauce. Mage grabbed a jar as Crash tossed him a spoon with some strings from the kitchen.

“open wide, shorty~” Crash cackled, and Cyan whined as he did what they told him. Crash and Mage hardly ever did anything, so he figured that if he appeased them, they’d eventually get bored and leave.

Mage fed him for a bit, Crash commenting, “i’m a little bo-o-ored with him being so compliant.”

Cyan yelped around the spoon as Mage suddenly used his tendrils and ripped his shirt off. “i forgot, the whole point of this is to see how much he can hold.”

That made Cyan panic. What?! Were they going to force feed him till he broke? Oh stars! He kicked his feet and wriggled, which made Crash laughed and Mage grin. “there we go, not so boring now,” Mage chuckled as he shoved another spoonful into Cyan’s mouth.

Tears dripped out of his sockets as Cyan fought the strings, but it just was no use. Amber was staying with Chiller so he was alone at home, and oh stars he was trapped without hope of escape.

“aww, the g-g-glitch is crying,” Crash chuckled. Mage sighed in a satisfied manner and chucked the now empty first jar into a corner where it smashed.

“be grateful i had the forethought to bring different flavors,” Mage muttered as he unscrewed the next jar.

This one was slightly cinnamony, and Cyan felt how heavy jar’s worth in his stomach already was. At least Crash lowered him down a bit, letting him sort of balance on his tip-toes to ease some of the strain on his arms.

–

Mage was having a good time. The fear, dread, and hurt coming off Cyan was delicious to feel, as was the sick satisfaction from Crash. He really enjoyed this ‘experiment’ too if he was being honest. The open ribs were definitely something that he’d wondered about when observing this universe and seeing how far he could stretch Cyan was fun.

He’d done away with the spoon, far too slow, and how used his tendrils to force Cyan’s mouth open to hold the funnel Crash had dug out for him while he poured the apple sauce into it.

His little victim was sniffling and crying, even whimpering by the end of the second big jar, but Mage had no qualms about pushing Cyan’s limits. “You’re going to eat this and you’re going to do it until I tell you to stop.” Sometimes it felt good to be bad.

Crash was not really having as much fun. He’d already snooped in every corner of the house, and now was boredly watching Cyan’s TV while Mage indulged his curiosity. “when you’re do-o-one tormenting this gliiiiii-glitch, can i go home? i’m not exactly having mu-mu-much fun.”

“Oh, but I am!” Mage insisted, “But sure, when we’re done here you can go. i just needed someone to hold the brat until i was done.”

Grabbing the next jar, Mage popped the top off and began pouring it into the funnel. “maybe if you’re good, i’ll stop after this one. maybe.”

Cyan couldn’t answer, of course, only helplessly swallow the mush filling his mouth over and over. His poor stomach was already overfull, gurgling and dark from the heavy fruit mash inside, and Crash’s strings were slowly lowering him to the ground from the weight. His breath was coming fast through his nose, which made a desperate whistling noise, and his shoulder joints were aching from holding his increasing self for this long.

Everything hurt, but he couldn’t stop eating no matter what. Mage had made that very clear when he’d kept his mouth shut during the funnel retrieval. He’d smacked Cyan across the face with a tendril and hissed, “open your mouth or die, you idiot.” Well, Cyan wasn’t leaving Saw without a fiance or Amber without a brother, so he had to comply.

Swallowing got progressively harder as the solid lump inside him grew, pressing outward and upward till his damaged sternum was pressing painfully into it.

“dude, he’s going to explode if you feed him anymore. look how pale his magic is around the front.” Crash, for once, was a voice of reason. As much as he didn’t care about Cyan, he wanted to keep one of his favorite ‘channels’ going. Amber was not about to let him go if anything permanent happened to his brother.

Mage considered what Crash was saying, observing how weakly Cyan was breathing, the deep groans of his belly as it tried to churn around the massive influx of apple, and when he motioned for Crash to release him, how Cyan collapsed under his own weight against the wall. “yeah. i think you’re right. no sense breaking a fun toy. let’s go.”

He still had a full jar of apple sauce, but he could eat that himself. “guess we’ll see you later, cyan. ta-ta~” Mage vanished, and Crash shrugged and followed.

Poor Cyan let the funnel drop out of his aching jaw and sobbed, trapped in place, nearly naked, and in terrible pain from how overclocked his stomach was. But he’d lived. And that was the only positive he could find right now.


	28. Liquid (horrortale papyrus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chain and Chompers are my names for Horrortale, and their story in my multiverse is a little different than the canon one)  
> A contest is a good idea. maybe.

“A SODA DRINKING CONTEST?” Chompers asked as he read the sign.

He’d been at the local mall, when he’d noticed an advertisement:

ALL WELCOME!

A SODA DRINKING COMPETITION FOR FABULOUS PRIZES!

A 30 CASES OF COOLIE SODA FOR THE WINNER

SECOND PLACE RECIEVES 5 CASES

THIRD GETS A FREE T-SHIRT

Interested, he took one of the pull tabs for “CONTESTANTS” and hurried home. 30 cases of soda could help so many monsters! Even five was enough for him and Chain for as many weeks!

And who could pass up a free shirt?

–

“WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME?” Chompers was flabbergasted that Chain had suggested this.

“bro, you love that sugary stuff a lot more than me. i prefer ketchup, you know that.” Chain’s sockets were closed, hands in his pockets. He wasn’t bluffing. “so you should be the one to enter the contest.”

“B-BUT….DO YOU THINK I CAN?” Yes, he loved Coolie soda a lot. All the flavors, the way the fizz felt in his mouth, how it paired with food….but could he really win a contest like this? They hadn’t been around food for THAT long, so he wasn’t that confident in his capacity right now. And he’d never been a big eater to begin with.

“yeah, you’re perfect for it, bro. y’know all the humans who win stuff like this are little skinny guys. you’re big and skinny, plenty of room to drink a gallon, not that you’re gonna need to. i read up that most humans can’t fit more than a pint of liquid or food in their stomachs.”

“OH. A PINT DOESN’T SOUND LIKE MUCH….” maybe he could win.

–

At the contest, his chance came.

He was the only monster there, but he was so happy it didn’t bother him. It wasn’t that there were a lot of monsters that had survived the famine, after all. So he just smiled happily and waited for the contest to start.

When the judges came back (looking a little nervous) they started the contest with the main judge calling, “On the count of three, everyone drink! One, two, three!”

Chompers happily opened his first can, easily drinking it dry and setting it aside before diving into the pile in front of the contestants (there were four humans next to him and he really wondered why they were scooted so far away).

There were various flavors of soda here, and he went through them in the order he liked them. Original first (always) then lemon, then cherry, then peach! He considered grape and melon equally bad, but the base flavor was enough to make them palatable, so he’d alternate drinking them last when he got to them.

After the third can, he frowned a bit. His belt was too tight. That was odd. He didn’t have time to bother with figuring it out, so he just whipped it off and set it next to him on the table. That made things much better, and he was able to drink unhindered. Such a lovely flavor, so smooth and refreshing!

The first human bowed out with a massive burp at the fifth can, standing up and walking away sullenly. Chompers gave him a cheery wave goodbye and kept drinking, finishing his grape and moving on to melon.

The next competitor fell when he leapt to his feet and fled to a nearby bush, which Chompers didn’t pay attention to for everyone’s sake. No, he focused on his seventh can of cherry-cola goodness.

By now though….he had to keep stopping to stifle the side effect of that much fizziness building up. He wasn’t going to be rude, after all! But the pressure he’d made in his stomach had become too much to ignore, so for once in his life, Chompers tried his best to be quiet as he relieved it. Though, once he started, it was very hard to stop. The relief of it was just so nice, even if the process was distasteful to him.

But once that was done, he felt so much better, and was easily able to keep drinking. Even if most of his fellow competitors didn’t feel the same.

The humans tried valiantly, but they couldn’t hope to compete with him. When the taste got too cloying for him, he could turn off his tongue and refresh it, and humans just weren’t able to do that. The human that quit next was handed a t-shirt, and he walked slowly away.

Lastly, the final human got up and crushed an empty can, “Dang it! How do we win against a demon!”

That hurt, and Chompers was about to correct him on his slur, but the man had stormed away. Sadly, the skeleton finished his can and stood up gingerly. “I’M SORRY FOR UPSETTING THAT GENTLEMAN, BUT….”

“Don’t apologize, friend,” the judge laughed nervously. “You won fair and square. Just go out and enjoy your prize. We’ll deliver it to the address on the form you signed at the sign up area.”

Nodding, Chompers grabbed his belt from the table, took the T-shirt (a surprise since he hadn’t expected to get one of those, too!), and walked to his car and….laid down in the back. Even though he’d held it together well, right now his stomach hurt badly and he couldn’t stop the bubbles from escaping in desperately muffled spurts. He was most certainly not drinking any soda for a good while after this, but at least he’d won some supplies for his people.

It would take him a good few minutes to recover enough to drive home, but at least Chain would be proud of him, and being a good brother, he would help as much as he could to ease Chompers’ pain.


	29. Chills (Fresh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Max is my multiverse's version of Fresh)  
> A totally radical find

A world made of ice cream.

Max had hit the jackpot!

Okay, so it was just the snowdin area, but still. 

He was sitting on a hill of tutti-fruity, the rainbow of swirled colors as bright as his clothes. Producing a spoon from his pocket, he began scooping out parts of the hill. He was absolutely unabashed in how much he FREAKING LOVED ICE CREAM.

Sighing happily, he just ate to his heart’s content. Being able to eat, and get excited about eating his favorite treat, was one of his favorite parts about having a body and soul of his own, and he was planning on enjoying it to the fullest.

Well, enjoying it until HE was at his fullest, anyway. Max had noticed a lot of the Sans’ he’d watched when he was host hunting loved food, and loved eating a lot of it. He wanted to see what the fuss was about, and what better to do it with than ice cream? It was his favorite thing in the whole multiverse (other than his own self, of course, cause whoo boy did he love his soul and body so much).

Even if he did have to move around a little bit for flavor variety, Max was enjoying himself as he made dents in the soft, creamy mountains. 

But every good thing must come to an end, and Max stopped at the first twinge of pain. “ow, man, what the friggity fly is that?”

He put his spoon away as the ache slowly settled in, having to undo the knot in the jacket around his waist to relieve the pressure a bit. “oh. lookit that, bruh. i got me a belly an’ didn’t even notice.”

It was weird, having a body of his own, and now seeing it change from his actions. Even though it wasn’t exactly comfortable to experience, it was new, and Max was all for new things.

His fingers gingerly pressed into he tightly stretched fabric of his shirt, making him wince and huff softly when the sore membrane beneath stung. “ooh, man. so that’s why all those skele-bros are so careful ‘bout eatin’. ya can hurt y’rself.”

Max put his jacket on for once, now feeling the chill from both outside and in as his magic pooled to his stomach. “guess we’ll mosey on home. no sense stayin’ now.” He sighed and vanished, going to his little nest in the antivoid to nurse himself better.


	30. Thrills (milk and cookies AU Sans - Milk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (milk is the skeleton in my icon, and from a universe where monsters all represent some kind of drink and humans represent types of cookies!)  
> with a guest appearance by VW, Milk's brother.

A Halloween carnival!

The Surface was many things, and most of the humans had been happy to see the missing children after so many years, but this was the best thing they’d done so far.

Valor and Frisk were running around like crazy, and the other humans were giggling and having fun, too. Most of the monster community was here, and VW had taken to the games like a fish to water.

Milk just wanted to enjoy the food, though. There were so many new things to try up here, with funnel cake, deep fried candy bars, all kinds of pickle dishes….Milk was happily engaged in trying everything that sounded even remotely nice.

So here he sat, pacing himself and munching on a sea of treats on the picnic table he’d chosen. He had some cola cups, and an empty one he was filling with his own magic every so often for some of the sweeter things.

It was fun, actually, being home base. Frisk, VW, and some of the others would come over and talk, resting at his table for a while before going back out to enjoy more rides or games, and he would just sit and watch bags or purses for them while he snacked.

By the end of the night, everyone else was exhausted but happy, and Milk was much the same, but for an entirely different reason. He took up the whole back seat of VW’s new car, leaned against one door with his legs stretched across the seat, half asleep as they drove from the fairgrounds back home. His shirt had given up trying to stay down, and so he had a very brightly glowing pink orb pinning his legs to the seat. He whined a bit at a bump that jarred his back, also causing a worrying “blurp” sound. Milk carefully rubbed at his stomach to keep it calm. Nobody wanted him to be sick right now, least of all him.

He had never been so full in his life, but it was so worth it. Instead of a hasty, guilty feast that ended in severe cramping, he had a long slow banquet and now he was warm and heavy and just in bliss. From the front seat, he could hear VW fretting over him, but mostly he paid attention to Frisk’s little giggles as they would peek around the seat at him.

Frisk was always amused by his antics and this was no exception. Milk was so glad everything had worked out underground, and right now he couldn’t imagine a better night.


	31. Happy Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons had a halloween party!  
> Featuring Crash, Spice (lustfell sans), Pepper (horrorfell sans), Classic Sans, Honey, Razzy (fellswap sans), Grape (swapfell sans) and Chain (horrortale sans)

All the fuss and scurrying footsteps from outside had long faded as the skeletons’ houseparty wound down.

Classic Sans was leaned back against the sofa, sockets closed as he cradled the soft glowing orb under the black tuxedo shirt he’d worn as his costume cop-out for this year. His poor stomach was packed with every kind of treat imaginable, human and monster, making him warm and sleepy even with the disturbed burbles that whirled out of the churning mass.

However, his wasn’t the only case of candy overload in the house.

Unsurprisingly, as his cohort in crime, Honey was on the other end of the couch in much the same position, though a little worse off since his height had let him go further overboard before feeling the effects. He had a white unicorn onesie on that was unzipped to the pelvis, the horn bobbing pathetically with each strained hiccup. “who ended up winning the, ooh, the contest, classic?”

Honey was asking about the “who could get the most candy” competition that the skeletons had all participated in this year. Sans groaned and looked blearily at his notes on the nearby coffee table, “says here….ugh, it was your brother by two kisses.”

“ah.” Honey nodded and shifted very slightly, huffing in effort. “sounds about right.”

“can you guys quiet down?” came a dark growl from the corner.

Chain had brought his brother to participate in the candy contest, and since his brother was more interested in playing games than the candy he’d hauled in, Chain was also in a similar state of discomfort. He’d claimed one of the arm chairs (that thankfully reclined) and was glaring at the other two.

“sure, bud,” Honey nodded. Yeah, napping or some other quiet activity was a good idea. Mostly napping.

The living room fell into a dull quiet after that.

–

Upstairs, there was a similar scene.

In one of the bedrooms, Pepper, Spice, and Crash had taken their respective loot and begun the feasting.

It had ended as expected, with all three regretting life.

“h-hey, uh…” Spice had started helping Pepper since his damaged double was hurting if he stress-laughed too much. “you think we’ll do this again? sometime?” It wasn’t that he wanted to have a heavy, achey stomach again, but it was nice having all these other people around, having a wholesome good time.

“if we d-d-d-do,” Crash winced as he sat up a bit more, “I am notttttt coming.” Splash had tricked him into taking his candy, too, and now everything hurt.

“don’t,” Pepper whined a bit, “don’t be like that, crash. eheh, w-we liked havin’ ya. blame the paint splotch if, mmn, if ya want to be mad.” He was a little better off since Spice had scooted over and let him hug him for a while. Not so stressed at least, even if his stomach still hurt.

“fine,” Crash looked away, blue blush coloring his face, “but no-o-o no candy.”

Both the others nodded, “agreed,” in unison.

—

Grape whined to Razzy as the two hid out in the kitchen, “WHY DID I DO THAT?” He’d taken both his and his brother’s candy buckets and ended up in a contest with Razzy over who could eat the most.

“BECAUSE WE’RE BOTH FOOLS.” Razzy was blushing as he wiped down his face, ashamed of acting so childish. There was just something about Grape that made him ultra competitive.

It wasn’t even a decisive victory either way. Razzy had just barely won, but the resulting upset stomach for both of them had taken any thrill of winning or sting of defeat away in favor of utter misery.

“MAYBE OUR NEXT CONTEST CAN BE SOMETHING LESS…PAINFUL?” Grape offered, looking across the kitchen table at his opponent. He liked competitions with Razzy. It was fun and a lot safer than the competitions he tried with the guards at home. Razzy wouldn’t actively try to hurt him, after all. This stabbing pain in his belly was just an unforeseen side effect.

“AGREED. NO MORE EATING CONTESTS.” With a sigh, Razzy let his head rest on the table top, not wanting to pay attention any longer.

–

The other skeletons were congregated either outside, in the lab, or in the other bedroom of the house, or had already gone home, but eventually all the brothers were picked up (carefully!) and taken back home to be cared for by amused, worried, or irritated siblings.

And it was agreed, after a little reluctance, that the holiday was a success.


End file.
